


In the Gazebo

by AnacondaGagaYonceYas



Series: Movie Night A.K.A. The Fluffiest and Most Positive Infinity War Fix-It Fics You'll Find [2]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AT FUCKING ALL, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Because I REFUSE To Accept Their Canon, But It's Happy So Does It REALLY Matter?, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Canon? Wtf is That?, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluffy, Happy Ending, Headcanon, Let's All Heal Guys, M/M, No Angst, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Poorly written, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), SO MUCH FLUFF, SOOOOO Fucking Much, Some Lovely Stony Fluff, The Russo Brothers Can Suck My Dick, Therapy, With Some Stony Fluff, fluffy fluff fluff, fuck marvel, infinity war fix-it, like seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 04:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14609655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnacondaGagaYonceYas/pseuds/AnacondaGagaYonceYas
Summary: Steve and Tony talk in a gazebo.





	In the Gazebo

**Author's Note:**

> Short as fuck and poorly written but who cares the ending is happy.

"Hey!" Steve exclaimed "I didn't know you had a gazebo!"

"It's new," Tony replied "I added it because I lost a bet with Rhodey."

"What was the bet?"

"I bet that  _I_ would be the one to kill Thanos, and he bet it would be  _literally_ anybody else."

"Oh you, being all cocky like your adorable cocky self" Steve said "I love you."

"After Okoye killed him, Rhodey and Wanda came straight here, while the rest of you went to a Starbucks with the Wakandan Royal Family and Okoye and Nakia, and made her build this gazebo from some gazebo bits or something that he left stored here," Tony said, as they stepped into the gazebo

"Oh I remember that Starbucks trip," Steve said "Okoye was underwhelmed by the Double Chocolate Chip Frappucino. She quite liked the Java Chip one however"

Tony chuckled and said "I missed us. I miss when we would take breaks from our constant arguing and just have fun and chill like this. I miss when I laughed at your stories and jokes and you did the same to mine, and how we would just be near each other, and be secretly in love while non-secretly being very close friends."

"Well, now we're both back."

"That we are," said Tony "I love you, steroids."

"I love you too, genius-billionaire-playboy-philanthropist."

* * *

Hand in hand, they walked back to the compound after hours of talking, skygazing, making out, and constantly repeating "I love you" and "I love you too". After getting back to the compound, they were treated to the sound of 25 people and an AI screaming "SURPRISE!" As well as a tree yelling "I AM GROOT!"

"What?" Steve said.

"What's going on?"

"Peter head fell on my lap," Bruce said.

"We then woke up and realized you two were gone," Peter said.

"We got worried and asked Friday what happened," Vision said.

"And it replied that you were doing 'romantic stuff,'" Wanda said.

"So, we just wanted to congratulate the newest couple in the family!" Thor cried.

"That sounds creepy," Loki said.

"He's right," Valkyrie said "may 'gang' works better than family?"

"Whatever," Thor replied, growling a little.

"To the newest couple in the gang!" Bucky cried, raising a glass of champagne.

"To the newest couple in the gang!" Everyone repeated.

They then proceeded to play (and actually finish) a different, more romantic movie to celebrate their new relationship, and they picked _13 Going On 30_ _,_ with everyone constantly pointing out how Matt looked like a younger Bruce. 

 


End file.
